


Revenge

by WINAMBROSEWIN



Series: The Rough-Riders [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, I love these two together, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINAMBROSEWIN/pseuds/WINAMBROSEWIN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After payback Sami was feeling low due to his loss but after his old friend Dean wins his they pull pranks on owens and jericho.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I really love these to almost as much as I love punk/ambrose

It was a tough fight for sure..But I managed to come up short again.

"SAMI!"

I turn around and see Ambrose running to me.

"I know it might not mean anything,but I loved your match..But not the outcome,COME WITH ME!"

He grabs my wrist and runs off in the direction he came from.

"Where are we going?"

I ask in panic.This guy is crazy who knows what he's gonna do to me.

"You'll see when we get there,now shh"

We ran for another couple minutes which seemed like forever,then we stopped.There was a couple of bins and crates and tells me to hide behind them.

"Ok,so what's this about?" 

"Revenge"

Revenge? Like how-"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Is that Jericho?

"WHAT STUPID IDIOT DID THIS!?"

He come walking out of his dressing room and holds up his new shoes..But something was off...OH! I couldn't help but giggle a little but when I saw what was wrong. Ambrose scuffed them up and sliced them up with siccors (Don't ask me how) All of that money..

"Come on let's sneak off to our next destination."

He playfully shoves my back and we quietly sneak off while Chris crys about his boots.

"Where to next?"

I ask.

"You'll see..And You'll be doing the honors."

I stop in my tracks making him stop aswell.

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said,you'll see."

He grips my hand and continue to walk intil we stop in front of ..Kevins dressing room.

"Um Dean? What are we doing here?"

"Like I said you do the honors,friend."

He sets his bag down and pulls out a case full of balloons filled with...Not water. He hands me some and he also took some for himself.

"I think I know what we are going to do..But what's inside these?"

..............

"You'll see."

He winks at me making my cheeks heat up..Crap,here he is.

"Now when he's in view throw these at him,ok?"

I nod and wait.

...

"NOW!"

Simaltinously we throw the balloons at him.

*SPLASH!!*

"HEY MAN WHAT THE FREAK!!!?"

His lack of cussing really pisses me off so I pick up the case and throw it at him aswell hitting him in his head,knocking him out. We laugh super hard and run off as quick as we could. We run outside to catch our breaths.

"So are you feeling better?"

He asked me,I smile at him and say yes..But the bastard wanted me to explain how and why I'm happy.

"I-Im so HAPPY that..I COULD kiss you and happy that I got to get MY revenge on Kevin..So thank you so much for-..What are you doing?"

He had a goofy grin on his face and he leans in face closer to mine."

"Then do it."

"What.."

"Do it,of you COULD~"

He's asking me to kiss him!? I was just kidding,but now I feel like I have to. I look around to see if anyone was in the area...Nope no-one so I quickly give him a peck on the cheek.

"Is that it? I was hoping for an open mouth kiss of ya know what I mean~"

I elbow him in the stomach,and we both share a laugh. When it got quiet i look at him to see him looking back at me. I mean would it be such a bad idea? He wants it and I don't really mind sooo..

"Hey Sami,do you wanna hang out? I mean you don't have to but on the way here I seen a Park and now I wanna check it out,you down?"

"Y-Yeah,sure..Do You think there will be people there?"

"Why would anyone be there after 11:00,dude?"

He has a point,so I followed him to his rental car and he drove us to this (Oh so magical) Park...He failed to mention the part about the rusty fences,cracked statues, and the lack of civilization.

"Y-You didn't tell me that it was...I dont know..Abandoned."

He gets out of the car and stumbles next to me.

"Yeah,its probably haunted to."

Damnit Dean..Well we're already here so there's no turning back now.

"Here I'll help you over."

He holds out his hand for me. I take his hand and helps me step onto the bar.

"Your hands are surprisingly soft."

DID I REALLY JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD!?

"Well yeah, I don't know why, but glad you feel that way." 

He steps up as well helping me get over the damn fence,after I step down he also finds away to leap off.

"Its so dark,I can barely see anything."

He grips my hand again in surprise making me squeek.

"Here,I'll guide you,come on."

He seems to know where he's going,so I won't worry about it. We walk up on a double slide,he lays in one side and I lay in the other,and we just sit there for awhile looking up at the sky full of stars.

"So why did you take me all the way out here?"

"Because you agreed to."

Oh......We sat in silence a little while just until he brought up earlier.

"So did I really make you happy?"

"Yeah,it was fun giving those jerks what they deserved."

"Yeah,I knew that it would make you feel better."

I shift on my side to face him.

"So what's in that bag you've been carrying around?"

He also turns on his side so that were now facing eachother.

"Just some shit I brought to the arena."

"Well hope you brought a blanket,it's getting chilly."

I didn't think that he would take it seriously.

"Oh yeah,here you go."

"No,I didn't- Is that Sailormoon?"

He holds up a blanket with Sailormoon printed on it.

"Yeah, I know...It's fucking sweet,huh?"

"Yeah.."

We both sit up and he raps the thin blanket around me.

"Thank you, I didn't think that you would come so prepared..What else is in there?"

He sets the bag on his lap,and begins to look through it.

"Hm,lets see...Phone,tissues,magic 8 ball,a rag,cigs..That's basically it ,dude."

What the hell is he doing with all of that stuff?!

"Very weird...Why do you need all of that stuff anyways?"

"Well,when I'm in a hurry I just grab whatever,you know?"

Yeah I do

"Yeah I know."

.....

"Why wouldn't you kiss me on the lips?"

!?

"W-What?!"

He leans on the barrier,probably just to be closer.

"You heard me Zayn,why?"

Holy shit! Why is he asking me this for!

"W-Well I *clears throat* You know I'm shy."

He rolls over the little barricade that was separating us,squatting in front of me.

"Well we're alone now,so do it."

"Do it?"

"Kiss me,kiss me right now on.The.lips."

I'm pretty sure my face is completely red by now.

"You mean..Right now, right now?"

He leans closer me,making my eyes flutter for a bit.

"If you don't do it,I'll just kiss you anyway,sooo...Better hurry!"

I can't believe this is happening..

"I-I..Maybe you should-"

He didnt even let me finish my sentence before kissing me. He pulls away and sets our foreheads together.

"Now it's your turn,just do it,kiss me already~,

He tilts his head upwards at me, and closes his eyes,waiting.I'm kinda shacking a little bit,he's got my stomach in knots. So I guess I'll just..Go for it..

I slowly lean in,and press my lips against his for awhile before pulling away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean pounces ontop of Sami,and presses there lips together for another kiss. Dean slides his tongue into Samis mouth,receiving a moan from him.

Sami holds onto Deans arms,while he wraps his legs tightly around Deans waist,pressing their crotches together. They pull away for a second,only to smash their lips together again. Dean stops kissing him and starts to kiss down his neck,until he found his softspot,making Sami's breathing hitch. Dean kept sucking and biting that same spot,causing Sami to start moaning like crazy.

 

"That sounds so fucking hot,youre so mine."

Sami's eyes fluttered shut,he leans up to kiss deans exposed neck.

 

"You want it,dont you?

Sami was to lost to answer,he just holds on to Deans jacket sleeve.

 

"I know you do,just say it."

"I.."

"Say, oh Dean,I want your big fat cock inside my slutty hole,make me cum,please!"

Sami laughed a little.

 "Ok,if you want to be that way..O-Oh, Dean,I want your..Big fat cock inside my..My..Slutty hole.."

Dean just smirks.

"And~"

"And make me cum!..Please?"

"Aw fuck Sami, you're to cute."

"I'm a boy,im not cute!"

Dean starts kissing his jaw,which leads down to his neck,then down to his collar bone. Sami gasps as he felt Deans teeth sink into his flesh. He then traces his tongue down to Sami's nipple.

"Aw, Dean.."

Sami moans as he felt a tingling feeling in his chest. Dean stops and works on the other one. Sami's head fall's back as he let's out a scream of pleasure.

"Oh God Dean!~" 

He detached himself from Zayns nipple and gives him butterfly kisses to his face and stomach until he reaches his waist band to his wrestling trunks.

As soon as he felt Deans finger tips touch his bare hips,he felt a blast of heat go off in his stomach,which makes him whimper.

"Hold up a second."

He stands up and takes his Dirty Deeds jacket off along with everything else but his briefs. He then gets on his knees in front of Sami and takes his boots off for him,then Dean instantly starts to rub on his feet.

"N-NO! Don't do that,they're very sensitive!"

"Good to know."

Dean then takes Sami's big toe in his mouth and started sucking on it.

"Oh god! No Dean! F-Fuck!"

Deans hands were busy rubbing Sami's feet,while he was also sucking on his toes.

"Oh god.."

Deans erection started poking through his boxers.

"Lift your hips up."

He listens so that Dean could pull his wrestling tights all the way off. He then starts to run small circles on his inner thigh.

"You have a really beautiful body Sami,you know that?"

"Stop talking to me like I'm some damn women.."

"Its working on you tho,look how red your face is.You enjoy it when I talk to you that way,I know it."

Dean brushes his tongue over Sami's hip bone and starts kissing up and down Sami's shaft before slowly sliding his mouth over the entire thing. He bobs his head at a slow speed increasing it over time.

"Ngh~Oh...AH! Oh Dean..Yes.."

He then started to massage Sami's balls.

"If you keep do..Doing that I-I'll cum soon!.."

"We can't have that can we?"

He stops and stands up to take his boxers off.Dean leans over Sami and they start kissing again. Sami drags his hand down Deans stomach to his cock and gives him a few strokes before Dean returns the favor.Dean rubs his thumb over his slit causing Sami to break the kiss and gasp.

"Get on your hands and knees and turn around."

He listens while arching his back and slowly wiggling his hips trying to be as teasing as possible. Dean puts two fingers infront of Sami's face.

"Here,suck on em."

Sami licks his index finger before taking the two fully in his mouth and starts working on them. Dean pulls his digits out and and starts rubbing circles around Sami's hole.

He couldn't believe the cute noises coming from his mouth. Dean then carefully pushes one of his slick fingers into Sami's ass. 

"Aw, fu-uh-ck D-Dean!"

Dean adds the second one pumping faster now. He takes his fingers out and replaces it with his tongue.  

"AH! What was that!?"

"My tongue."

"F-Fuck..Don't..Don't stop..Please don't stop!"

"Here stand up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah,yeah go ahead it's ok."

Now in the 69 position Sami lowers his hips so that Dean could continue to eat him out while Sami works his hand up and down Deans shaft.

"Ho-How the fuck are y-you so good at this!?"

After a few more licks to his ass Sami could feel his cock twitch when all of a sudden he arches his back causing Deans tongue to trail up his back.

"FUCK! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!"

Dean looks past Sami's hips and see's his cum covering parts of the slide.

"I came..I just fucking came holy shit!"

"I see.."

Sami rolls on his side and curls up next to Dean.

"I'm so sorry I should've waited I-"

Dean suddenly gets on top of him and smashes his lips into his.

"Sami,you talk too much.I'll get ya back there."

He caresses Sami's body and starts sucking on his sweet spot again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He succeeded in getting Sami hard again and he truly believed that they were gonna have a fun night. He wanted Dean to start slow,but not be afraid to fucking reck him.

"Fuck yeah Sami..So..Fucking tight~"

He wanted to look away but Deans dirty talk kept him in a daze.

Sami's mouth hung open as Dean drilled his g-spot letting sounds repeatedly escape his lips.

_'ah ah ah ah'_

Unintentionally. he just couldn't help it.

He harshly grabs Sami's thigh leaving nail marks.

"You fucking like it huh? You like me fucking you don't you..Fuck yeah you do."

"Ah ah..Yeah..."

Dean dips down to steal a kiss from him.

It was sloppy. Full of tongue slapping, teeth clashing,and muffled moans. He loosens his grip on Sami's thigh and trys to see how flexible he really is. He managed to lift his right leg up night enough to speed up his thrusts without bothering him.

"D-Dean..It-"

"I know Baby, I know it feels good. Just hold on for me ok?"

"Oh..Ok..Mm fuck!"

Shakingly he wraps his arms around Deans neck.

"N-NO!..DEAN! I CAN'T..I CAN'T HOLD IT ANY MORE!"

"Ok ok,hold on."

He pulls out and helps Sami stand up,then Dean lays down and motions Sami to ride him. 

He's not sure how he could feel so good around him,He's never had someone ride him before.

"Fuck yeah you feel so good around my cock Sami."

 He squeezes Sami's hip to see what reaction he would get out of him, all he did was moan..He was really hoping that Sami would get angry at him.

Sami's slow pace quickly turned into him Just bouncing on Deans dick.

"NO! I CAN'T..I GONNA CUM AGAIN..DEAN!"  

"Jesus Sami..You do love saying my name don't you?"

"I fucking...Dean.."

"It's ok me to..Let it go."

He rock's his hips a few more time before he's exploding all over Deans stomach.

"Your still sensitive. So I'll get myself off if you want."

"No." He pouts.

"Cum inside me."

He didn't have a problem with that so he continues to thrust up into him a few more times until he becomes a mess and starts to moan out Sami's name and sees his sperm leaking out of him.

"Sami."

"Yeah?"

"Share a hotel with me."

"Sure."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
